Accidents Happen
by percychased
Summary: A drabble collection about the perpetually worried Jason Samuels, who has the talent of Quidditch and landing himself in the infirmary, much to Madam Pomfrey's dislike.
1. Chapter 1

Accidents Happen

* * *

"Again, Samuels? How many times has it been this year? Nine, ten?"

"Only eight, Madame Pomfrey," he said, laying back and hissing slightly when she pressed a cold, wet cloth to his would.

"It is extraordinary, the amount of harmful incidents occur around you," the matron said, shaking her head. "There's very nearly an infirmary bed dedicated to you, boy."

"This one was an accident," protested Jason, weakly.

Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue and finished healing him. "Good as new. I hope I do not see you in the infirmary again, Samuels."

Jason nodded. "I'll try my best," he said, exiting the infirmary and heading down the stairs. He rushed back to the common room, groaning at the sheer amount of Transfiguration homework McGonagall had assigned. Rushing, his robes flapped around him. The black material snagged on the end of the banister, and Jason tripped backwards as he tried to climb up the stairs, tumbling down.

Jason groaned and rolled over. He could already feel bruises blossoming all over his body, and his knee didn't feel quite right.

He looked up, and noticed Michael Corner offering a hand.

"You're going to need to go to the infirmary, mate."

* * *

word count: 199, prompt: one drabble must involve Hogwarts, Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley in some way


	2. Chapter 2

Accidents Happen

* * *

Laura looked at him curiously, spinning her quill in her fingers absentmindedly. "What are you trying to say, Jason?"

Damn. This was a whole lot easier when he was up in his dormitory, dreaming of her saying yes to his question.

"I.. ah, I was… well, could -"

Laura tapped her foot. "I really have homework to do, Jason…"

He was losing this chance, and fast. He really had to at least say something… He really was no Gryffindor. With that thought, he screwed up his courage as much as he could, and blurted his question out.

"_WillyougotoHogsmeadewithme?_"

She didn't say anything, just hmmed.

"Yes," she said, "although I have no idea why you were so nervous about asking me. I wasn't going to say no."

* * *

word count: 125 prompt: one drabble must involve your given character in a romantic relationship


	3. Chapter 3

Accidents Happen

* * *

"I'm going to give you some advice, son."

Jason exhaled, relieved. His father was a very wise man, and often expressed himself in words rather than actions. His wife was in the kitchen, chatting away with his sister and mother - it was the two of them, alone.

"This is very simple," his father said, "and no son of mine is so completely daft that he'd mess this up. I hope."

Jason nodded.

"Buck up your ideas. She's the one going through hell, not you. Don't give her a hard time. And remember - all of it will be worth it, when you see your child for the very first time." With that, his usually solemn father leaned back and smiled very lightly, a proud smile that made Jason feel very good.

"I trust you'll do the right thing, anyway."

* * *

word count: 138 prompt: one drabble must involve your given character in a platonic/familial relationship


	4. Chapter 4

Accidents Happen

* * *

Today was the day the owl with my OWL results was supposed to be coming.

I was impatient - understandably, of course. Just like my mum had said, this was my future. I was taking NEWT classes next year, which was exciting and unbelievable at the same time.

My sister rolled her eyes at me. "Why is it a big deal, anyway? OWL results are OWL results. If you think you did good on all your exams, then you probably did."  
I said nothing. I didn't quite understand her blasé attitude towards grades - she was a Ravenclaw too, after all.

She gave me a pathetic glance, before ruffling around the pantry to find a cookie for herself.

It was only ten minutes later when the owl swooped through the open kitchen window.

This was it.

* * *

word count: 134 prompt: one drabble must be writtten in first person


	5. Chapter 5

Accidents Happen

* * *

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," said Laura. "You're the best in our year, Jason. Seriously, stop stressing yourself about it."

"These are O-"

"-OWLs, I know," she said, smiling at him amusedly. "You know the textbook and material backwards and forwards. You'll do fine. At least you actually studied, you know." She shook her head at a pack of Gryffindor boys, who were frantically reviewing Transfiguration material while eating breakfast at their table.

"I know," he said. "I'm a little worried, that's all."

"You're always worried," she replied, rolling her eyes. She picked a fruit out of the fruit bowl in the middle of the table and tossed something green at him. "Eat. You look pale, and Madame Pomfrey would not like to see you today. She saw enough of you yesterday."

The avocado hit his elbow and rolled to the ground.

"C'mon," she said, poking him with the handle of her fork.

"Fine," he sighed. "But I'm not eating that."

* * *

word count: 153 prompt: one drabble must use the given prompt of the week in some way

the end :)


End file.
